Wildthing
Wildthing is a recurring character on Show Shredders, who is mainly seen in cutaway gags with his best friend, Ted. Bio Episode 2: Wildthing makes his first appearance in episode 2, where he is featured in a cutaway gag, in which he attempts to save Ted's life, but fails, do to him failing to give Bernard enough information of what was wrong with him. Episode 3: In episode 3, he comes into the studio where Pluie is doing his disclaimer, and says that they forgot to acknowledge the enduring presence of native people on the studio's land. Bernard tells him they do not have time to do that, and explains that life would be pretty if every public service announcement has to have that each time. This leads to a gag in which Ted is on the subway, and kills himself by drinking bleach after hearing that announcement over twenty times in a row. Wildthing is oblivious to this and ''still ''wants them to do the announcement, to which Bernard drags him off the set. He is later seen in another cutaway gag, in which he and Ted have finished eating processed beans, when he throws the can away, which hits the ceiling, causing debris to fall on Ted, killing him. Wildthing is sad, but quickly gets happy again when he sees a butterfly fly through their kitchen, and goes to chase it. He is later seen yelling at Ted to come back, as he is the only one who has their home's WiFi password, but Ted doesn't hear this, and gets hit by a car. Wildthing is depressed, because not only has Ted died, but his birthday is in one week, and feels that he will not be around to celebrate it. He then walks home, upset that there are no butterflies since it is raining. He and Ted are later seen buying an ornate box from Monsieur Bel, who warns them that the box contains a terrible curse that'll bring them much death and suffering, but they ignore this, and Ted dies. Monsieur Bel then says that there are no refunds, to which Wildthing replies, "Damn it!" He later seen giving a speech at the Nobel Prize ceremony, because he has won it for "studying the effects of placing nail polish on one's armpits during a full moon while the opening theme of Blue's Clues is playing. He is not seen any more in that episode. Personality Wildthing is in no way as dumb as Kingston, but is not the smartest character on Show Shredders by any means. It is mostly because of his childish and goofy nature. He can, however, show common sense, such as when he rejects Monsieur Bel's offer to give him and Ted and free ride in his van that has "Free Candy" written on it. He is also smart enough to have multiple jobs, which shows that he is clearly more intelligent than what he displays himself as most of the time. Wildthing is overall a very sweet and genuine guy, and has no real enemies. Role in Show Shredders Wildthing appears in almost all the cutaway gags with Ted. They are both used to show people how ridiculous and insensible something is in an episode, and are used to symbolize what it would be like if what happens in the episode were to actually happen in real life. Relationships with Other Characters Ted Ted is Wildthing's best friend. They have known each other since childhood, and have stuck with each other since then. Ted and Wildthing live together, and Wildthing pays for all of their utilities, due to Ted being unemployed. They do almost everything together, and always go to each other for help. Bernard Wildthing does not have any enemies, and Bernard is no exception to this rule. He, does, however, find Wildthing very annoying and insensible, and always tries to talk sense into him, but never succeeds. Wildthing is oblivious to the fact that Bernard does not like him, and considers themselves to be close friends. Pluie Pluie and Wildting get along fairly well. However, sometimes, Wildthing unintentionally gets on Pluie's nerves. He seems oblivious when Pluie is mad often misinterpreting his insults as compliments. Monsieur Bel Monsieur Bel is probably as close as any character gets to being one of Wildthing's enemies. This is mainly because he pays Monsieur Bel a lot of money for one of his ornate boxes, but soon realizes it's a ripoff, as Ted dies when he opens the box. Monsieur Bel refuses to refund him, and Wildthing is not happy about this. In fairness, though, Monsieur Bel does try to warn him that the box contained a "terrible curse that would bring him much death and suffering," and Wildthing realizes that he cannot be that mad, because it is own fault for not listening. Appearances *Show Shredders: Episode 2- Fiery Flynn (Debut) *Show Shredders: Episode 3- A Pal For Gary/Pet Sitter Pat Trivia *Wildthing always--from episode 3 onwards--says "Oh, well. Ted's dead." *He also gets over Ted's death or other times of sadness immediately whenever he sees a butterfly. *Wildthing is possibly a lepidopterist as a hobby due to his love of butterflies. *Wildthing is the only character on Show Shredders whose name is the same as his species. *Wildthing is the nicest character on Show Shredders. *Wildthing is ambidextrous.Category:Characters